


强行标记

by xiaojingtezuka



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaojingtezuka/pseuds/xiaojingtezuka
Summary: 【不仲/ABO】京本大我A→强行！永久！标记！→松村北斗O涉及杰北可能HE，不保证请及时点右上↗
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, kyomoto taiga/Sho Takada
Kudos: 24





	1. 01

杰西拎着零食走进乐屋，看到只有京本一个人在。随手把东西扔在桌子上，掏出手机准备给北斗发消息，顺口问道：“北斗今天又请假了？”

京本头都没抬，依然紧张兮兮地玩游戏，哼了两声才回了一句：“发情期还没过去吧。”

“哎！果然不是不仲了呢！”杰西眼睛一亮，凑过去盯着京本说道，“你都记得他的发情期了？”

“对啊，不是不仲了，所以他不会逃去别的乐屋。”京本语气里带着些怀念和感慨，“那就只可能是因为发情期才请假了。”

“我现在是越来越看不透你们了。”

“你看透他就行，我还是免了。”

“练习结束要不要一起去吃饭？”杰西眨眨眼，赶紧转换话题。

京本挑起眉毛，笑眯眯说：“今天不行哦！”

第六感告诉杰西最好赶紧闭嘴，他拎起来零食袋就往外走，出了门才回头补了一句：“我给慎太郎送去。”

“让他少吃点，要减肥！”

“知道了！知道了！”

团里六个人，只有京本是alpha，杰西、高地和树是beta，慎太郎和北斗则是omega。从性别角度来说，北斗和京本不仲也是正常的，毕竟omega大多数情况下不能不想不会主动靠近alpha。至于慎太郎，那是从小一起长大的弟弟，毕竟omega大多数情况下是要alpha护着宠着爱着的。

“kyomo！北斗都请假两天了，你还没去见他吗？”慎太郎小心翼翼把京本拉到一边，有些急切地问道。

“你倒是关心，他可没领过你的情。”

“发情期很难熬的……”

“哟！我们慎太郎也长大了。”

“不许取笑我。”

“不会出事。”京本想到北斗，语气抑制不住变得冷冰冰。

杰西远远喊到：“你们在干嘛？慎太郎要不要一起去吃饭了？”

“去！去！去！等我一会儿啊！”慎太郎就怕回应晚了，这几个人扔下他走掉。

“你俩真的没恋爱吗？一个A一个O，每天凑一起。”

“杰西，晚上记得送慎太郎回家。”京本没好气地喊道，顺手就把慎太郎往那边推去。

“kyomo！”

“闭嘴！我不去吃饭，你还要继续问吗？”

“kyomo ^^ ”

“早点回去，我会担心的。”

看着团员有说有笑离开练习室，京本的脸立刻阴沉下来。手机一天也没响，掐着表算了算，比上次发情期已经多忍了4个小时。真厉害啊！某种程度上，京本不得不佩服北斗。

“呵！你的爱人正愉快和别人吃饭，你忍耐给谁看呢？”敲了敲line上的头像，京本语带嘲讽。


	2. 02

房间里一片漆黑，床帘严严实实地拉上，月光也没能透进。但是，并不细微地喘息声，让人清晰地定位到房间主人。

京本闭着眼穿过沙发和茶几，推开卧室的门，就按开顶灯的开关。

北斗不适应强光，微微撇开头，皱着眉闭上了眼睛。却因为这个动作，以及内心的不甘，发出更大的呻吟声。信息素在密闭的空间内交缠，北斗额头上冒出更多汗水，顺着喉结滚落到睡衣里。

京本却无动于衷地盯着。

北斗攥紧拳头，指甲嵌入手心的疼痛，让他清醒许多。

“滚！”

只是一个字就耗尽了所有力气。

京本像是没听到一样，依然靠着门盯着北斗。

北斗翻了个白眼，放松身体躺回床上。发情期本就不是靠意志度过的，而像他这种被彻底标记的omega，只有靠着特殊药物才勉强可以撑过。但是，不管发生什么，不会跟身体过不去，是北斗引以为豪的地方。

感受到alpha的信息素，身体比大脑要诚实多。北斗有些不甘地咬住下唇，又有些放纵地仰着头。睡衣被汗水浸到皱皱巴巴，北斗不耐烦地扯开衣领，双手胡乱摸着锁骨、胸口，划过乳尖时轻叹出声。越发嫌弃睡衣碍事，衣摆撩到腋下夹住，终于可以更好揉捏乳头，北斗毫不客气用力挤压拉拽。

这种刺激对于缓解发情症状无异于杯水车薪，北斗彻底释放出信息素去纠缠京本。这两天需要的不就是这个alpha的信息素吗？既然人已经站在这里了，阴茎总比用按摩棒要舒适省力。

京本依然冷冷站在门口，眯着眼看北斗的情状，只是不再吝啬，开始主动散发信息素去撩拨他。

北斗不再顾及京本的存在与视线，扭了扭腰，把睡裤蹭了下去，伸腿踹向了床边。没了睡裤的阻碍，北斗轻松把腿摆成M型，津液从穴口顺着股缝流到床上，聚集起来摊成一片。

京本还在等待，等待北斗更加情动，等待被omega带入发情期。毕竟清醒的时候，京本也只想冲着床上这位喊一声：“滚！”

食色性也，曾经做为不良的京本大我，没有阅尽千帆，也少不了经验丰富。虽然没有乱搞omega，但是男男女女也都交往尝试过。抛开别的不说，北斗发情期水淋淋的身体，张着腿自慰呻吟的放纵，配着不情不愿的禁欲感。omega对alpha有着致命的吸引力，京本本能的会被诱惑。

手指无论长度还是粗度都不能让北斗满足，在后穴随便搅动抽插了一会儿，更觉得空虚。于是，呻吟声中带上了魅惑，这是omega的本能。但是，具有坚强意志的北斗，却服从于理智，坚决不会开口祈求。

按摩棒就在床头，这两天没少使用，北斗伸手就能拿到。没有犹豫，北斗抬起右腿，胳膊穿过去，就把开到最大档的按摩棒精确无误地推了进去。

“啊！！”

这是京本进来以后，北斗发出的最大声响。

双腿越张越大，方便按摩棒的快速进出。偶尔不小心完全抽出后，北斗便顺手把阴茎压上去，感受高频率的震动。

等到臀部渐渐抬起，放在堆叠起来的被子上时，被蹂躏到泛红的穴口，就正对着门口的京本。

被带入发情期的alpha，不能容忍自己的omega插着不属于自己的东西。京本边走向北斗边解开牛仔裤的腰带，跪到床上时只来得及掏出阴茎。

“放手！”

京本抓住按摩棒就往外抽，在北斗放松的瞬间，抱住他的腿将阴茎怼了进去。北斗被突然而来的力道顶到直起了腰，京本把枕头塞到下面，便压上去开始快速进出。

真是无比的嘲讽，互相厌烦的两人，在床上竟然无比和谐。京本每一次顶入，北斗都敞开接受，京本每一次抽出，北斗都夹紧挽留。 

长度，粗度，硬度，温度，力度，果然还是比新买的按摩棒舒服，北斗在心里感慨。看来，下次发情期前需要好好选择后再购入了。

北斗只是需要京本的精液，而京本无论如何也不会早射。并不想滚在一起做爱的两个人，即使来来回回天昏地暗做了一天，也仍是一场势均力敌的较量。

当精液一次一次灌入体内，当标记一次一次加深，发情症状终于开始慢慢消退。

“把你的裤子脱了。”恢复意识的北斗，嫌弃地开启了两人的正常交流，“磨到我屁股都疼了。”

“你这会儿倒是挑剔，刚才是谁夹住我的腰不放？”

“那麻烦你下次别穿牛仔裤。”北斗往后缩了缩，准备休息下。

“呵。那麻烦你下次提前通知。”京本无所谓的抽出还半硬着的阴茎，脱了衣服坐在一旁的沙发上。

两个人都在沉默中等待下一波发情热。或许真正相爱的AO能够在三天发情期里，时时刻刻负距离。但是，对于京本和北斗来说，只做最低限度的爱，哪怕后续继续使用情趣用品解决，也比直面这份尴尬舒爽。

明天下午的工作应该能赶上，两个人都在计算着这场性事的结束时间。


	3. Chapter 3

和共演者一一告别，京本回到乐屋已经接近零点，没来得及瘫在沙发上休息，就被手机上慎太郎的电话轰炸吓到了。

“慎太郎！没事吧？”

“kyomo！你终于看手机了。”

“你在哪？”京本紧张到语调都高了几度。

“我没事，你别紧张。”慎太郎感受到京本的慌乱，赶紧安慰。

“电话…吓到我了。”京本松了口气。

“是北斗！他晕倒被送到医院了。”慎太郎有些急切说道，“我在停车场等你，一起去医院。”

仔细算一算还没到北斗的发情期，京本回复的有些漫不经心：“啊…他啊…”

“是因为信息素紊乱！”慎太郎语速飞快，“经纪人告诉我的。”

“嗯？”京本皱起了眉，拽过背包就往电梯口走。

“具体我也不知道，但是经纪人很焦急。听医院那边吵吵闹闹，你也知道omega信息素出问题，都是大事情。”慎太郎担心京本不重视，絮絮叨叨个不停。

“知道了。”

切断电话没两分钟，就看到京本从电梯那边快速走来。

“kyomo！你上车休息一会，我送你过去！”慎太郎看他妆都没卸，嘴角带上了笑。

“你可真是厉害，经纪人竟然会把这么私密的事情告诉你。”京本坐上车才开始处理手机上一连串的消息，最终也没看到北斗的联系，在心里啧了一声。

“他总是死撑，万一出事怎么办？就拜托经纪人多注意下啦！”

“那件事…不是你的错…”京本提及过去还是有些犹豫。

“可是，你们都很不开心啊。”慎太郎嘟囔着。

“其实那件事和你没关系。所以，你没必要对他有愧疚感。”京本还是心疼弟弟，见不得他这样。

“不是愧疚…kyomo…就算很讨厌他…你…能不能稍微对他好一点？”慎太郎的声音越来越小，到最后都说不下去了，“你知道omega身体，总是…”

京本默认了慎太郎的说法，揉了揉他的头发。

如果可以，谁不想和心爱的人结合，共度一生呢？所以，越是想就越无法接受眼前的情况，也就越是痛苦难熬。京本默默看着窗外的街道，觉得北斗大概也和他有着一样的想法。他们就如同囚笼中的困兽，除了彼此撕咬，没有其他相处方式可以缓解心中的悲痛。

医院设施最完备、装修最精美的地方，一定是AO住院部。这里要提供最安全最私密的空间，毕竟总有AO会处于发情期。

“北斗，都到了这一步了，你还是不肯说吗？”经纪人气到无力，“到底是谁标记了你？竟然还这样虐…”

“麻烦您让我和医生单独谈一谈。”北斗打断了经纪人，“我会处理好这件事。”

“你知不知道！”经纪人还想继续劝说。

“医生。具体情况还是和我单独说吧。”北斗用眼神暗示医生。

“这确实是松村桑的私事。”

“您也听到了，谢谢您送我来医院，还是让我和医生单独谈吧。”北斗用平静又坚定的眼神看着经纪人，“我保证不会惹出大问题，请您在医生办公室等我。”

“行行行！反正我是说不通你。”

经纪人转身离开的瞬间，北斗再也撑不住靠在了床上。

“松村桑，希望您能通知您的alpha尽快赶来医院。”医生单刀直入。

“不可能。”

“那我会上报相关部门，您被alpha虐待，建议他们强制执行。”

“我没有被虐待！”北斗觉得不可思议。

“您在发情期没有好好结合，才会造成信息素混乱。”医生像是见惯了这种回答。

“发情期，我们一直有结合。”

“我说的是好好结合。”医生再次强调。

“怎么才算好好结合！”北斗有些自暴自弃。

“发情期前一周，两个人每天进行信息素交换。发情期间，两个人处于同一房间，随时准备结合。发情期后…”

“您说的是中学健康卫生课常识！”忍不住打断医生的话，北斗不想听这种早就背熟的东西。

“您也知道这是常识。”医生继续说道，“其实，每个人都有着各种情况。但是，永久标记的AO在发情期内结合是必须的。上报相关部门是对您的保护，他们可以对alpha强制管制，以保证他在发情期内照顾好你。”

“我真的不需要，你给我开了药就行。”

医生看了北斗一眼，不准备继续劝说：“您现在不需要吃药，只需要alpha的信息素。既然，您无论如何都无法联系到标记您的alpha，那只能强制执行了。”

“我说了！”北斗气到大喊，“不需要！！”

“谢谢您了，并不需要。”

同样的话从门口传来，无比冷静又熟悉的声音。

“我就是标记他的alpha。”京本向医生鞠躬表示歉意。

仿佛是见多了情侣吵架，医生不赞同地说：“发情期不是闹着玩，既然已经永久标记了，就一定要照顾好他。现在，需要你用信息素安抚松村桑，并且这几天不要和他分开。”

“我会注意的。”京本再次更深地鞠躬。

“kyomo！北斗！没事吧！”慎太郎停完车就发现京本不见了，快速冲进房间没停稳，一下撞了上去。

“小心点！”京本转身拉住慎太郎，语气是和刚才完全不同的柔和。

医生皱着眉看着抱在一起的京本和慎太郎，再看向北斗的时候，眼里多了几分同情。

“有些话不是我可以插嘴的。只是，这位先生。你既然永久标记了松村桑，发情期内就有义务满足你的omega，永久。”医生语气加重了许多，说完出了病房。

“呵。永久…”京本觉得满嘴苦涩。

“我去找经纪人，你们聊。”慎太郎察觉气氛不对，转身就跑。

锁上门以后，完全不对视的两人，只有信息素在纠缠。京本自顾自拿着北斗的洗漱用品卸妆、洗澡，然后一言不发掀起被子躺了进去。

“你！”

北斗还没来得及说什么，京本就按灭了台灯。在黑暗中，强硬地揽住了北斗的腰，用信息素包裹住他。


	4. Chapter 4

清晨的阳光最为舒适，北斗懒洋洋地抱着枕头蹭了蹭，坐起来的时候还有些晕晕乎乎。大概是太久没这么安心舒适地睡过，北斗心情好到忘了身处何地。

京本坐在一旁饶有兴味地看着，直到北斗彻底清醒过来，两人对视的瞬间，没憋住笑了一声。

肉眼可见的速度，北斗的脸变得通红。昨天夜里被抱住的时候，挣扎显得矫情，不挣扎又实在讨厌这亲密接触。本以为要僵持很久，没想到根本不记得什么时候睡去的。

“昨天让慎太郎和经纪人解释过了。”京本一边换衣服一边说着。

“嗯。”

“下午还有工作，我来开车，一起过去。”

“你开车？”北斗微微吸了口气。

“死不了。”京本无所谓的回应，“我可不想跟你殉情。”

“我怕别人说我谋杀。”北斗不服输地顶嘴。

京本把干净衣服扔到北斗头上，满满的alpha信息素味道，让北斗瞬间失声。他用手指捏着衣服的一角，深深闻了几下，有些不知所措。

“过几天就是8.8东蛋的演唱会了，身体快点好起来。”京本知道他在犹豫什么，直接点出来重点，“北斗，出道消息一旦宣布，你被人标记的事情早晚会被挖出来。”

“我知道。”北斗一直在逃避这个现实。

“我不知道这个炸弹会带来什么后果，团员和饭能不能接受。”京本要彻底把这个话题说清楚，“但是，我知道，你一定会受到影响。”

“是啊！是啊！肯定会被说，明明作为爱豆出道，竟然已经恋爱还标记了。”

“北斗。选择权在你，我不会说任何多余的话。”

“你什么意思！”北斗把衣服扯下来，瞪着京本。

“就是，你愿意公布，是我标记了你。我不会反对。”京本继续说，“你要隐瞒标记对象，我也不会多说。”

“别装的这么伟大。”北斗表情变了。

“逃避有用吗？早晚都要解决掉吧？”

“怎么？愧疚了？”北斗嘲讽道，“因为我住院，所以想要补偿？”

“你能不能…”

北斗声音里散发出恨意：“京本大我，收起你的同情心。身体弱是因为omega天生如此，但标记这件事，谁需要你同情，咱俩性别换换，我还是这样的选择。”

“那你想怎么样？反正就是二选一，到时候抽签？”京本语气也跟着冷下来，“说到底，你就是想保持现状，你就是不想让杰西知道吧。”

“滚！”北斗气到颤抖，非要把血淋淋的现实摆在眼前，还用这种轻描淡写的语气说出口。

看到北斗泛红的眼睛，京本突然有些后悔。明明比他更早懂得这种痛苦，却非用言语去伤害。但是，道歉的话无论如何也说不出，自己果然是最低的男人啊！

其实，北斗有一句话说对了。即使性别转换，他俩的选择也并不会改变。无论是A还是O，哪怕是在无法控制的发情期，只想拥抱爱人的心情，一直都是相通的。

京本时常会想，如果上天给一次重来的机会，北斗会不会跟杰西表白呢？想来想去，也得不到答案。因为北斗不是他，也不像他这般懦弱。

虽然现在如此痛苦后悔，但是这一切没发生的时候，京本也不会跟高田翔表白。只是当这一切发生了以后，京本再也不可能跟高田翔表白罢了。

一切仿若死局。

错过了时机，就会错过爱情。

所以啊，北斗，从一开始，我们就输了呢。


	5. Chapter 5

距离医院争吵已经过去好几日，北斗回到乐屋发现又是空无一人。除了工作等必要场合，北斗就没见过京本，连带着杰西都很少出现。但是，无论是房间里还是各种私人物品上，总是充满了alpha的信息素。北斗并非不知好歹，医生叮嘱的话，京本都默默做到了。虽说这种偷偷摸摸地行为有点变态，但不用见面的轻松感还是很感谢。

北斗看着手机发呆，line上又是慎太郎约饭的消息。杰西评价的一点没错，慎太郎真的太会撒娇，即使得不到回应，还在每天不间断地邀约。

逃避还是面对？

思考这个问题之前，北斗更搞不懂京本到底是怎么想的。强行标记到底是为了什么？明明……对自己……没有……

叹了口气，北斗在心里承认，不见慎太郎就是不想听到京本有苦衷这样的答案。因为，不用恨去面对，又要怎样去面对京本呢？

恐怕这才是北斗最想逃避的问题。

“北斗！你又一个人在发呆了？”杰西坐到北斗身边就凑了上去。

“嗯！”北斗稍微往后错开一些距离。

“没什么精神啊！”杰西揽过北斗的肩膀，摸了摸他的额头。

北斗低下头，实在无法拒绝这样的接触。

“你身上有些好闻的味道。”

杰西还没来得及往北斗脖颈处闻，就听到京本地声音：“你这是性骚扰哦！”

“哈！抱歉！”杰西松开手对着北斗说道。

“没事。”声音微弱到仿佛没说一样。

京本做到一边的沙发上，晃着手指教育杰西：“杰西，你总是这样，将来的女朋友男朋友会哭的。”

“啊！这不是习惯了，一时改不过来。”杰西挠挠头，起身离开，“我还是去找高地吧。”

“高地也可能变成将来的男朋友呀！”京本笑着补充。

“哎！”杰西差点被门框绊倒，耳朵通红地跑开了。

北斗看着这出闹剧上演，如同一个旁观者。但是，拥有上帝视角的他，怎么会读不懂京本台词的含义，又怎么会看不懂杰西害羞的原因。这是非要逼我做出选择吗？北斗有些绝望地转过身，靠向沙发另一边。

京本抱着一个毯子走向北斗，在他挣扎拒绝前，将人整个裹在里面。

“你这是把我当行李打包呢？”北斗都要被气笑了。

“行李不会闹别扭。”京本把脑袋埋在北斗的肩膀上，持续散发着信息素。

“你该不会哭了吧？”北斗任由他靠着，“我都没哭。”

“不许把东蛋控搞砸。”京本放软了声音，“这是我们六个人的梦。”

六个人的梦想。

北斗不合时宜地想到了马高，想到了最初相识的日子，想到了缠着京本的时光。

人生若只如初见。

“别说这么犯规的话…啊…”

这一瞬间，北斗终于妥协，愿意好好接受眼前这个alpha的信息素。

终于熬到8月8日那天，临近发情期，临近jr控，北斗已经没有心力去跟京本计较，只想在开场前见到他。这或许是omega本能的反应，更或许是北斗已经不想去克制这种本能。

“北斗，你在这转来转去干嘛呢？”树实在看不下去，上去抓住了他。

“人都去哪了？乐屋怎么就你一个。”北斗无法开口直接问京本，只能曲折提及。

“高地说要找个安静的地方休息会，杰西听说以后去找高地了。”树想了想，开始掰着指头算。

“嗯。”北斗等了半天，没等来后续，只好又问，“其他人呢？”

“慎太郎啊？”树想了想，继续说，“不知道遇到谁，然后出去了。”

北斗深吸几口气，也不知道怎么开口问京本在哪。

幸好树再次开口了：“kyomo开开心心跑出去了，嘴里还念叨着好久不见，应该是去找人了吧。”

好久不见？开开心心？

北斗在心里画了好几个问号，实在想不出来他去见谁了。

“你要去哪？”树拉着往外走的北斗。

“透透气。”

在几百人中找到京本，这本是不可能的事情，北斗真的只是想出去透透气，缓解一下压力和有些按耐不住的欲望。所以，当他随意一个转身，正好看到京本的时候，竟然一瞬间明白到了永久标记的AO心意相通的感觉。

显然，京本并没有这种感受，因为，他根本没看到北斗，正开心地抱着高田翔撒娇。按理说，两个alpha抱在一起的画面应该很扎眼，但偏偏京本漂亮的如同omega一般。

北斗见过对慎太郎温柔的京本，见过对杰西害羞的京本，见过对高地恶作剧的京本，见过对树熟稔的京本，甚至见过对自己冷淡对自己发情的京本。但是，他第一次见到，会毫不掩饰跟人撒娇的京本。

“太狡猾了。”北斗抿着嘴说道，“难怪你能看出我喜欢杰西呢。”


	6. Chapter 6

随着出道消息的宣布，各种采访纷至沓来，北斗偶尔会有些恍惚。

“高田翔，在后台见面了！久违地和他聊了许多。从去年合作以来，就没能好好聊过了。”京本的声音里透露出掩饰不住的开心。

高田翔，这个名字从东蛋以后，就经常出现在北斗的耳边。以前被忽视的东西也渐渐浮现出来，来见学时候拿着粉色荧光棒和大我扇子的高田翔，跟大我一起演出舞台的高田翔。仔细想想，跟高田翔在一起的京本大我是大家最陌生的。

喜欢上了一个alpha？

北斗若有所思的盯着大我的手。

“北斗！你又发呆？”杰西拍了北斗一下。

“对不起。”北斗回过神赶紧道歉。

“不仲吗？你又不听kyomo说话。”树笑嘻嘻吐槽。

“别说了…”北斗拉了树一下，。

“没有不仲呢！”京本同样笑嘻嘻看着树。

“啊！好可怕！”树赶紧闭嘴。

仍旧是打打闹闹的六个人，即使装着心事，工作的时候也总能开心地笑出来。但是，回到家以后的北斗却提前进入发情期。

“果然，还是很在意啊……”北斗拿着手机犹豫了很久，终于拨通了电话，直接开口问道：“慎太郎。京本当时为何会标记我？”

“你终于愿意听了。”慎太郎抓紧时间进入正题，就怕北斗后悔挂掉电话，“当时有人骗kyomo，说我喝醉了又被人打了药，可能会被标记。其实，你也知道，就是有些jr背后的手段，想拍他的照片卖给周刊。”

“下药，我当时好像就被下药了。”北斗皱着眉回忆。

“嗯。应该不是同一批人干的。”慎太郎继续解释，“kyomo在去的路上，接到我的电话，发现被骗就赶紧回去了。谁知道正好碰到你被陌生人抱着，状态不太对。他过去质问怎么回事，结果那人就把你塞他怀里了。逃跑的时候不小心打碎了一个瓶子，应该是引发alpha发情的药。后面的事情，你就知道了。”

北斗沉默了很久，再次开口，声音带上了一丝颤抖：“他……是不是……有喜欢的人？”

慎太郎半天没有回应。

北斗终于问出来：“是高田翔，对吗？”

“可能不是你想的那样！”慎太郎急切地解释，“kyomo一直很喜欢他，但是从来没有想过要和他在一起。不是因为性别的原因，虽然我也说不清。他俩都不是那种死板在意性别的人，别的原因……我就……不知道了……”

“谢谢了。”

电话挂断以后，在熟悉又密闭的房间里，北斗肆无忌惮地散发着信息素。再也不想忍耐，再也不想思考一切，只想就这样放纵一次。等几天后，京本来的时候，会变成什么样呢？

“北斗！”

京本推门进来的时候，信息素已经浓郁到顶点，北斗就这样坐在床上，默默看着他。

“啧！真麻烦啊你！”京本把北斗拽过来就是一个深吻。

北斗一动不动任京本的舌头搅动，眨眨眼傻掉了。虽说标记以后度过了好几次发情期，赤身裸体抱在一起做了无数次，亲吻却是那夜以来的第一次。

整整一夜，北斗才恢复意识。挣扎着想从床上爬起来的时候，被京本一下又按了回去。

“躺着，不许动。”京本觉得语气有些强硬，又换了一种说法，“医生不是说了，发情期要注意什么。”

“你怎么来了？”

“不来就等着给你收尸了。”

“我不知道会提前。”

京本侧过身抱着北斗，抚摸着他颈后的腺体，轻声说道：“北斗。我们不闹了，行不行？”


	7. Chapter 7

高级公寓的落地窗外，闪烁的灯火如星光点点。如此陌生的环境，北斗却感到久违的安心，拿着小说读得津津有味。

京本进来的时候，差点不忍打破这安静的空气。

“我坐在旁边可以吗？”

“嗯。这是你家吧。”

京本托着腮一起看北斗手里的书。

一页一页，京本渐渐被北斗细长的手指吸引了注意力。北斗总是用右手的食指和中指夹起一页书，读完一页就用中指轻轻一按，快速翻过。

京本突然握住了北斗的右手，手指从他的指缝中挤了进去。十指相扣，感觉到北斗的手在颤抖。

“你在紧张？”

“才没有。”北斗感觉耳尖热了。

“哈…”

“差不多就行了！”北斗忍不住扭过头控诉。

京本瞅准时机，手向后用力一扯，趁着北斗没坐稳的瞬间，把人带到了怀里。另一只手迅速捏住北斗的下巴，动作看起来利落又帅气。只是吻上去的时候，却如同初恋少女一般轻柔纯情。

北斗一直知道京本大我的温柔，只是从没想到这种温柔放在他身上时，会这么心酸又浪漫。他突然想到，京本说想试着去珍视这段突如其来又无法回头的感情。如果只是尝试就能做到这样，那被京本全心全意爱着将会多么幸福？

双唇轻启，是想问出问题，还是想要回应亲吻，北斗搞不清楚。只是当京本的舌头与他的舌头搅在一起时，紧紧拽住京本衬衣的双手暴露了一切。不要离开，不要离开，不要离开，这是每次发情期都不能说出口的秘密。

京本揽着北斗的腰，轻轻拍了拍缩在肩上不肯露脸的黑色脑袋，没有再去逼迫害羞的恋人。曾经以为再也不会来临的幸福，原来竟如此简单。京本有些想哭，却害怕又会带着泪从梦中惊醒。

“这样还真不像我俩。”京本持续散发着信息素。

“嗯。”

“不用勉强你自己哦。”京本安抚性地顺了顺北斗的黑发。

“别这么温柔。”北斗的语气有点别扭。

“好。”京本翘起来嘴角却没吐槽。

“我不知道什么时候能全心爱上你。”

“没关系。”

“那是因为你也不知道什么时候能爱上我吧？”北斗被自己的吐槽逗笑了，趴在京本的肩膀上颤抖。

“谁让我们是公认的不仲呢？”京本感受到怀里人的动静，心情更加愉悦。

听到这个词，北斗更用力地抱住了京本。

“以后发情期不许忍着。”京本按住北斗脖颈后的腺体。

“你也不许故意不见我。”北斗舒服的哼了哼。

“那我是不是可以说，合作愉快？”

“现在可以，谁让我们还不是心意相通的爱人。”

“不是爱人。”京本冷静的陈述，停顿了很久以后，才吐出下半句，“但是，我们一直心意相通。”

“刚才，我好像爱上了你一秒。”

两个太过相像的人，因意外而绑定在一起。这一切像是上天开的一场残酷的玩笑。可是，无论是伤害、忍耐、心软还是谅解，他们竟然每一步都走的如此一致。让人忍不住去想，或许一开始没能让他们相爱才是上天开的一场玩笑。而这次意外，才是对两个有情人的修正。


End file.
